Unlimited Minds
by Sakura Lily 16
Summary: All the intelligence in the world means nothing if you don't have reason. Follow the story of a young woman looking for a home in the Scorpion family. Trying to find her place in the world watch her journey with Walter, Paige and the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Scorpion or any characters from the show. Just the plot. Please enjoy.**

It's been a few months since the whole fiasco with the LAX issue. I am one of the few who actually knows what was going on due to the fact that I was on my own plane when the issue arose. When the landing didn't happen as planned I had gone up to the cockpit and asked what the problem was. The pilots response was that there was absolutely no contact with the ground and it was not safe to land the plane. We had no idea where the other planes were so we had to keep in a circuit to stay clear.

Once we were on the ground I started asking questions, no one wanted to give me any answers. It was only after I informed them of my status as a diplomat that they loosened their lips. There had been a bug in the software used to land the planes, making communication between planes and the ground impossible. When I asked how the problem was resolved they just told me the US government did whatever they could.

Now, I couldn't just accept that answer so I went looking into myself. That is how I found the team Scorpion. They are a conglomeration of highly intelligent individuals. After I got my answer of who saved the planes from crashing I kept my eye on them for some time. Never getting close to them. Never coming in contact with them.

About five months after the incident I had a blowout with my family, if you could even call them that. Blood is not what truly makes up a family. To them I have never been important, merely just someone to do their jobs for them. But after the fall out I refused to have anything to do with them, any of them. They couldn't take my money since I kept everything separate from the family accounts. Even without the family money I could still be considered one of the wealthiest people in the world. I have made a name for myself, albeit the fact that I don't use my real name in doing so. I thought it best to keep my name out of everything that I do. It makes it easier to do what I want.

For the past few months I have continuously heard about the feats that Scorpion has accomplished. I can't get over the things that they have accomplished. Stopping a nuclear catastrophe, uncovering black market art dealing, apprehending thieves that use high tech bombs, rescuing a boy from a sinkhole that had less than a 1% chance of survival. I wish that I had the ability to do what they do.

While I have the mind to do such things I can't risk it. No one can know just how smart I am, just how high my IQ is. In the world of genius I am different. Most people with high IQ have low EQ, but I don't have that. I have an EQ equal to the average person, but I have the highest IQ on the planet, 263 to be exact. When I had my intelligence tested I didn't let them release my results. I didn't want to be known as the girl with the highest IQ in the world. I wanted to be _normal_. I wanted to live my life with no interference.

Since seeing what all Scorpion has accomplished I thought that it might be nice to actually meet them. That is where this story really begins.

 **Please let me know what you think, this is the first time I have tried to write something like this and I have no idea how it will turn out without your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Scorpion or its characters, just the plot. Please let me know what you think.**

Its mid-morning when I make my way over to the base of Scorpion. After hearing about how Walter O'Brian drove a Ferrari under the moving plane like he had driven cars like that before I thought I would bring him and his team a treat, a gift for helping save all those people. Driving in a classic black Ferrari 458, the same model he drove under the plane, I made my way to their garage.

When I arrived I knocked on the main door and waited for someone to answer. I figured it would just be rude to walk in. Not but a few moments later a young brunette woman answered the door.

"May I help you?"

I smile and nod, "Yes, I was looking for Walter O'Brian?"

She smiles back and steps aside to let me in. "Come on in, I'll go get him." After closing the door behind me she turns and leaves up the stairs, leaving me just standing there looking around.

Turning to face a different portion of the garage I see a larger man solving equations on a chalkboard with a young child. I walk over quietly as to not disturb them. When I get close enough I clear my throat. "Ahem."

Both of them jump a bit. I smile. "Sorry for startling you. I just wanted a closer look at what you were doing."

The two of them turn around to face me. The older is the first to address me. "Oh. Hello. What are you doing here? Who are you?" He looks a bit anxious and nervous.

I smile warmly at him. "I'm here to see Mr. O'Brian. I'm Annabella, but please call me Anna."

"Oh, Okay."

I giggle internally. "And you would be?"

He starts wringing his hands. "Sylvester Dodd." He gestures to the child. "And this is Ralph."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." I look at the board behind them. "Those equations look a bit advanced for someone Ralph's age."

Sylvester opens his mouth to speak but it is a different voice that replies. "Ralph is gifted, just like the rest of us."

I turn in the direction of the voice and see a young man, tall and lean with dark curly hair. "Mr. O'Brian."

"Call me Walter."

"Walter then, I meant nothing bad about it, it is not common to see a child doing advanced calculus."

He nods. "All of us here at Scorpion are gifted, none of us are _normal_. Now I was told you were looking for me?"

I nod. "not just specifically you, more of the entire Scorpion team. I wanted to thank all of you."

"Thank us for what? I don't remember you." The young brunette from before slaps his arm. 'Walter' she hisses at him.

"I wanted to thank your team for saving my life. I was on one of the planes during the issues at LAX."

A young man and a dark haired woman entered the garage just then.

The young man looks a bit more carefree than the rest. "You come six months after the fact to thank us for something, why?"

I sigh slightly, "Some things have happened recently that have had me reevaluating my life. Its made me think about a lot of things I havent done but should have. A few things got put into perspective for me."

The young man holds his hand out to me. "Tobias Curtis, call me Toby. You are?"

I grab his hand, "Annabella, but please call me Anna."

I turn to the dark haired woman. "And you would be?"

"Happy Quinn."

"You're the mechanic right?" She nods. "I have something you might like to look at. It's outside. If you guys open the bay door I'll bring it in."

Toby comes back over to me. "It would be my pleasure to help you."

The young woman snorts quietly. "Please you just want to see it first Toby."

I smile and shake my head. "I got it. Besides it's a surprise."

"Then you go get this surprise of yours, I'll open the door."

I nod, "Make sure everyone is there, it is for everyone." He nods and goes to round up everyone by the door as I turn and go back outside to the car.

I pull the Ferrari around to the door and wait.

Within a few moments the door opens. After waiting for the door to be completely up, I pull the car in.

I put the car in park and shut it off and get out. "So, what do you think?"


End file.
